


Universal Spite

by xladysaya



Series: Sirens [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kuroo meets semishira and realizes they're disasters, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo never expected to meet Semi and Shirabu, but now that he has, there’s no way he can resist getting involved, nor can he keep himself from pestering Tsukishima about them constantly.Or: Kuroo wants to know everything as usual, and Tsukishima is powerless to stop him.





	Universal Spite

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the last time I’m posting this week I swear lmao, I just had a big urge to write another one shot for this verse earlier this week, so here I am! This one shot is kind of just all cuddles and curious Kuroo, but I wanted to do something cute which also possibly could act as a setup for future fics in this verse? Basically I wanted to do a semishira story a long time ago but I got stuck on it, and this was born instead lol so who knows where this'll go!
> 
> Thanks to [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu/works?fandom_id=758208) for helping me plot this disaster, she's a genius and please check out her fics after this!

For Kuroo, it had become increasingly difficult to listen to other types of music lately. He was quite proud of his playlists too, the various genres and bands organized perfectly and ready to be pulled up at anyone's desire. He was the go to provider of tunes, needless to say. Kuroo loved recommending music to people, and for a long time, he was the first one to know about any new singles or groups moving into the spotlight.

But nowadays...who needed that? When your boyfriend was a siren with one of the most beautiful voices out there, Kuroo didn't see the need for digging around mainstream pop for the rare gems. And he got new music often, since he'd finally gotten Tsukishima to agree to recording his gardening sessions so Kuroo could play the music back later.

No pain or headaches, just Tsukishima's ethereal voice drifting lovingly through his ears as he walked to class or studied.

Not to mention Tsukishima's embarrassment over the subject whenever he gave Kuroo the songs, truly the best kind of bonus.

Even now, Kuroo was sad as he pulled out one of his earbuds, stopping the song short. It felt like a crime almost, cutting off the enticing notes before they properly faded out. He knew the magic of Tsukishima's voice didn't exactly work on him, but he swore he could hear the steady beat of ocean waves fading out, the smell of salt and sand...

When he was sleepy and holding Tsukishima in bed, Kuroo would try to say it still felt like he'd get dazed from the music, like he'd been whisked away to some faraway sea, but Tsukishima told him it was impossible. Always the logical one.

Ha. A logical siren. What a thought.

Kuroo smiled as he wrapped his headphones up, bracing himself for a two-hour lecture. He just hoped there wasn't a pop quiz this time, he didn't have the energy. As he walked up the steps to his class with ten minutes still to spare, Kuroo glanced out across the mostly empty campus (fuck eight A.M. classes for real), the silence jarring to his sleep deprived brain. Maybe Tsukishima would surprise him with coffee today...

The thought didn't get very far, and the next thing Kuroo knew he was frozen mid-step, a heavy mist overcoming his mind. The edges of his vision went dark, focusing on one thing alone, which he couldn't comprehend. Something willed him to turn, and he did, each step weighted and uncontrolled as all rational thought left his mind. The last real thing he remembered thinking freely before he blacked out was that something sounded  _incredible_ , intoxicating, like a fresh glass of water. If that water was like...drugged with the world's strongest aphrodisiac. Then the world was black, and Kuroo didn't feel the need to mind one bit.

He woke up to Tsukishima's annoyed stare as he looked down at him, which by the way,  _rude as fuck._

Kuroo shook his head, squinting at his surroundings. He was still next to his class, but he'd wandered off to one of the little sitting areas around the corner.

His eyes found Tsukishima again, easily too, and his boyfriend's glare was equal parts adorable and concerning.

Kuroo pouted, the drowsiness seeping into his tone as he struggled to his feet. "W-what? Not happy to see me?"

At least he got that beautiful face to crack a smile, but the unamused huff which followed wasn't encouraging. What had happened?

He'd been walking to class and....Had there been a voice? Ugh.

Kuroo's head swam as he stood up, and he groaned, shaking the last of the haze away from his mind.

"Happier than you are to see me I bet," Tsukishima muttered, and it was then Kuroo noticed his boyfriend held a steaming hot coffee cup.  _Bless_.

And as if.

Before he could claim his reward, he noticed a blur in the corner of his eye, and he found two other students standing there guiltily. Or...one looked guilty, the other just looked like he smelled two-day old dog shit.

Mixed with rotten eggs.

Wow, could Kuroo give him an award for most pissed off face or was that too intimate?

"What...are you talking about? Who?" Kuroo asked, his tongue feeling like sandpaper. Man, this fucking sucked whatever it was. And he was pretty sure he was late to class. Had he forgotten to eat breakfast? He took the coffee gratefully, his eyes begging his boyfriend for answers. "Did I do something?"

The way his blond's eyes softened made Kuroo melt. Things couldn't be  _that_  bad. Gladly, he took the first sip of his coffee (just the way he liked it as usual, his boyfriend was the best).

"Not really," Tsukishima replied, and his sigh might've been music to Kuroo's ears if it had stopped there. "Just flirted with someone right in front of me, no big deal."

Kuroo spat out the hot liquid and...oh...gross. _Sorry grass._

"W-what? No I didn't! I--"

"Just kidding," Tsukishima said, smile smug. "Well, actually you  _did_ , but it wasn't your fault, it was--"

" _His_ ," one of the newcomers (the one with the scowl to rival all scowls) said, pointing to his companion with no hesitation. "But then again if you hadn't been out and about--"

" _Don't_  blame him Shirabu," Tsukishima hissed immediately, before Kuroo could so much as utter a syllable, and if Kuroo swooned any more his ass would be back on the wet lawn (by the way, not fun). He'd just washed these pants.

"It wasn't his fault," Tsukishima continued, eyeing Mr. Guilty with less animosity. "I thought you'd learned to be more careful..."

"It was an accident," the other student muttered, his eyes softening in Kuroo's direction. Shirabu looked ten times more unimpressed, and Kuroo was thankful for Shirabu's baby face. Otherwise, such a stare would've probably melted him on the spot.

His friend approached him, bowing his head. "I'm really sorry about that! I had been singing to myself a little, just for...exercise. It was so early I figured no one else was around but then--yeah."

And thank god for Kuroo's brain, it all finally clicked together.

His eyes widened, the details rushing back. The haziness, the euphoria...then nothing. "Oh, you're a---"

"They both are," Tsukishima cut off, his annoyance fully aimed at Shirabu's stink-face. If Kuroo didn't know any better he'd say they were secretly shooting lasers. He was obviously missing something. "So now you know who to avoid."

"Hey, I resent that," the nicer siren said, and his tired smile made him trustworthy enough in Kuroo's book. "I'm Semi, by the way."

"Not that it should matter to you," Shirabu addressed Kuroo, rolling his eyes. "Keep your horrid pickup lines to yourself in the future."

Semi glared. " _Shirabu_."

Kuroo didn't even have time to unpack the exchange, all he could think about were his precious pickup lines, the ones he researched and reserved solely for--

"Aw man!" Kuroo slumped forward, and for the first time, Tsukishima broke his ‘who can set each other on fire first’ contest with Shirabu. "Did I use my pickup lines on him? I was going to tell you those later..."

He'd been saving them  _dammit_.

Tsukishima's ghost of a smile made him feel a bit better but  _still_.

"Yeah you did, and they were pretty bad," Semi interrupted, unaware of Kuroo's crisis.

Fuck.

Eyes still on his boyfriend, Kuroo pouted. "Did they make you laugh at least?"

Tsukishima's expression didn't change.

"...maybe."

_Success_.

"When Terushima told us you two were disgusting, I didn't want to believe it, but now I know for sure," Shirabu muttered.

Who now?

Tsukishima scoffed beside him, crossing his arms. At least some of the hostility died down, but Shirabu was still glancing at Kuroo like he was a dumpster so. "How would he know? I haven't talked to him in weeks..."

"Bokuto calls him often."

"Fucking..." Tsukishima turned towards the direction of his apartment, and Kuroo hoped Bokuto wasn't home while the blond remained on the warpath. He wouldn't tell Tsukishima but knowing his closest friend approved of them made Kuroo want to attempt walking on water.

(He'd ask about Terushima later, and based on these reactions, it would be a good story.)

"Just keep your boyfriend to yourself," Shirabu said, his lips lifting into a smug little grin. "If you can."

Semi apparently had enough. Thank god too, Kuroo was not going to try and hold Tsukishima back. Who would?

Semi grabbed Shirabu by the shoulder, his tone stern, no room for nonsense. Somehow, Kuroo figured Shirabu wouldn't care. "Go easy on him, it was my fault this happened."

"Yeah it was," Shirabu mumbled grumpily.

The way the two bickered finally gave off some form of familiarity, and really he'd be an idiot not to notice. Guess his  _awesome_  pickup lines had gone and made some people jealous...

Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima as the blond looked to the other sirens with a purely 'done' expression, and couldn't help but wonder if he'd made his boyfriend feel the same way. It made a fond satisfaction seep into him, not that he liked making his boyfriend jealous, but...Tsukishima was so cute when he was.

Ah, he'd better set this record straight (ha) before he caused the other sirens to break up.

Kuroo stepped forward, breaking up the fight. Tsukishima looked somewhat impressed, the other two did  _not_. "Oh hey, look I'm sorry I flirted with your boyfriend. Trust me I did not mean to." After all, he had his own thanks, and Tsukishima was the only one in his mind stunning enough to be worthy of his artful flirtations. "I would never otherwise."

_But you know, magic and all that junk._

For someone who'd only known of its existence for a month or so, Kuroo had become pretty damn used to it.  _Like yeah, this might as well be a thing._

He heard Tsukishima choke back a laugh, and that should've been Kuroo's first indication he'd unintentionally stepped on a land mine.

Such was his life.

"He's  _not_  my boyfriend," both Shirabu and Semi hissed, and  _damn then get restraining orders I guess._

"He sure isn't," Tsukishima sighed, half amused and half defeated.

Shirabu growled, hiking his backpack further on his shoulders. "Just watch it next time."

Yes, because Kuroo sure had a say in being mind-fucked by old almost-mermaid magic.

Or maybe Shirabu had been talking to Semi, with the way the other had already begun to storm off in much the same fourteen year old fashion. "Yeah, yeah."

_What the fuck just happened?_

Could Kuroo rewind all that? He really hoped so. There had to be some kind of magical being who could do that for him.

"Nice to see you both too," Tsukishima muttered as both sirens stomped away, and Kuroo wondered if they went off in different directions for the drama of it all. Like...did they actually have to go that way? Unlikely.

He looked to Tsukishima, praying for an explanation. It was too early for this. Kuroo deserved to skip class (he'd only missed like ten minutes but it was too late now).

A few seconds of silence passed before Tsukishima's phone alerted him to a text, and Kuroo watched as those honey eyes read the words, lighting up in amusement a split second later. The blond turned his phone for Kuroo to see, and...okay.

**_Semi_** : Sorry for storming away, we should catch up soon.

Tsukishima shook his head. "As polite as ever, I guarantee you he only half means it. What pieces of work..."

"How do you know them?"

He figured it was rude to just  _assume_  all sirens knew each other. Kuroo would not be ignorant.

Tsukishima shrugged, his posture finally relaxing. He dropped his arms back to his sides; open, inviting. Kuroo gladly pulled him forward, the body heat welcome in the cold morning air.

Much better.

"We have...mutual friends I guess you could say. I met them about a year ago when Semi transferred here," Tsukishima said as Kuroo nuzzled his neck, and he was either too tired to mind or he'd finally come around to Kuroo's shameless displays. Kuroo would be fine with either.

"Are they always like that?"

"Sadly yes," Tsukishima huffed, and he pulled away slightly, head resting against Kuroo's. "Soulmates are all different I suppose..."

Ah, yeah that was true.

"Wait." Kuroo pulled away, and goddammit anymore whiplash today and he was done for. "What?"

"Those two salt shakers are universally ordained to be together," Tsukishima said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world (it sort of was but Kuroo could be confused as fuck if he wanted). "Although if you ask me, it should be disputed."

Kuroo's head spun, and he glanced in the direction Semi had run off in, like somehow he could will him back to provide answers. "But...they said they weren't dating."

Tsukishima's sigh came out long, old, like the ancient myths themselves.

Why did Kuroo feel like he'd just witnessed a tragedy without realizing...

Tsukishima smiled, sweet and one thousand percent fake. "They aren't."

.

.

.

 

"Oh. Oh no."

And suddenly, all of Tsukishima's suffering looks made sense. "Oh yes." 

 

\--

 

"Tetsu, you have a test next week."

" _But_ \--"

"Stop obsessing over them," Tsukishima said, burying his face further into the first page of a book he'd been trying to get through for the past ten minutes. Kuroo might've felt bad about that, but the tired mutter which left Tsukishima's lips kept his curiosity burning too heavily. "They've wasted enough of everyone's time..."

"See! Right there! There's clearly a lot you're not telling me!" Kuroo pointed accusingly from where he sat on the rug, all of Bokuto's siren memorabilia laid out around him. Apparently, the other had a thing for collecting old newspaper articles where people 'claimed' to have encountered them. It really didn't have anything to do with Kuroo's current predicament, but he thought it made him look more qualified to investigate.

Tsukishima obviously didn't respect that.

"Because it's not important, and it'll just lead to more questions."

Ah, the blond had a point there. But hey this stuff was interesting, Kuroo had scoured the libraries and internet for anything on sirens that involved more than a half assed page in a mythology book. No real luck. These people needed to start hiring community historians.

Although, Kuroo knew he was practically  _dating_  one, no matter what Tsukishima said. The blond knew a lot, Kuroo just had to get him to talk.

And sure enough, his persistence would pay.

"Okay...just one question then. One a day, like we used to promise."

The callback to their former agreement no doubt would break down some walls. Kuroo would be sacrificing a lot too. Just  _one_  question? Unheard of. Kuroo was a researcher.

But Tsukishima huffed in the few seconds of silence which followed, and from the way he fully set his book down, Kuroo knew he'd won. No matter how much Tsukishima acted like he would not give in, he always did, and Kuroo tried not to smirk as Tsukishima spun his desk chair to face him.

No, smugness wouldn't get his questions answered, and he needed his questions answered.

Tsukishima crossed his arms, thoroughly done, but giving Kuroo permission nonetheless. Kuroo shook his head. If he got distracted by his gorgeous boyfriend, the bickering would've been for nothing.

Right. Kuroo spoke before Tsukishima had time to change his mind. "How did they know they were soulmates?"

Simple enough right? Kuroo had thought about how to phrase it, and if his hunch was correct...

_Yup_.

Tsukishima groaned, rubbing his temples gently. "I was afraid you'd ask something like that."

Kuroo loved himself sometimes. Kuroo knew Tsukishima, and Tsukishima was thorough. He wouldn't half-ass an answer if it required a lot of explaining. So, Kuroo got comfy, and settled in for the ride.

Tsukishima leaned back, glaring at the ceiling as he figured out where to start. Kuroo felt like a little kid, holding his breath.

"None of us knew for a few months actually," the blond began, like the memories were genuinely as annoying as ever. "I don't know much about where they came from, but Bokuto and I didn't grow up with them. They met Terushima first, then each other, then us. They've always been...difficult."

"You don't say," Kuroo said with a laugh. He thought he and Tsukishima could get heated, but they were a whole different level.

"Yeah well, they're fools for that too. They're so similar in how they handle things, I can't believe how horribly they get along," Tsukishima huffed. "Or how much they feel the need to  _act_  like they don't get along. If they dropped it they'd probably be about as disgusting as Bokuto and Akaashi."

_Or us_ , Kuroo thought smugly.

"So...how did they find out? Does that have something to do with it?" Kuroo asked. That  _would_  make sense. Kuroo's first encounter with Tsukishima hadn't been ideal but it could've been a lot worse, and it magically ended up working out. Had Tsukishima attacked him with a shovel though...

Yeah, different scenarios.

"Yes and no," Tsukishima said. "They were pretty polite with each other in the beginning, and the attraction was easy to see even then."

Yeah well, with how jealous Shirabu had been, Kuroo wasn't surprised.

"But, then singing came into the picture, as it usually does when we're involved," Tsukishima continued, rolling his eyes. "Bokuto had suggested karaoke, and I'd been dragged into it. Something about community bonding..."

_Yeah, sounds like Bokuto._

Karaoke didn't exactly sound like a dangerous place to figure the soulmate thing out though. What happened?

Then it dawned on Kuroo finally, and he was almost ashamed of how long it took to think of the question. If Semi and Shirabu were both sirens, how did that--

"I can tell by your face that you figured out the issue," Tsukishima said, amusement palpable. Kuroo's 'aha' face must've not been the most attractive.

"Uh yeah! Wait...when it's two of you, how do you guys tell?" Kuroo leaned forward, eager for more knowledge. He hadn't considered this to be a possibility. Of course, maybe the whole human/siren matchup only happened more often because sirens were so few and far between. 

"Well back then, we didn't know," Tsukishima replied. It looked like it frustrated him, how much he still didn't know. "But when Semi and Shirabu sang, instead of the heavenly, stupidly beautiful voices, or even the hideous one that you hear from me, they just heard...well, average shit. Nothing special, like those people who go on voice shows but don't sound any better than anyone else.

"Bokuto and I thought they sounded fine, normal, but we weren't their soulmates. To each other, they sounded totally unexceptional."

Which probably wasn't the biggest compliment for a mature siren. Oh, now Kuroo could see where the problem might come in...

Kuroo found himself wincing before the words left Tsukishima's mouth.

"Aaand that's where the fighting started," Tsukishima sighed. "They both are horribly prideful and competitive, and with blunt mouths to go with it. They did _not_ appreciate each other's opinions on how bland they sounded. And none of us knew it was a soulmate thing, so..."

"So they thought they were insulting each other, awesome." Kuroo threw up his hands. Everything was a drama show these days. At least Bokuto and Akaashi's meeting had been cute, aside from the spilled popcorn and public humiliation.

Forget it.

"But, they know they're soulmates  _now_ ," Kuroo said. "So how and why are they still like this?"

Tsukishima tilted his head, like he'd asked himself the same question for months. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's purely because they suck. We may not have known they were soulmates, but Terushima did. Apparently his mom had seen something like this before, so  _he_  eventually told us. But by then, the idiots had been fighting so much neither of them wanted to admit they'd been wrong, so here we are. And here we've  _been_."

Tsukishima covered his eyes, perhaps to keep the tears in, and Kuroo couldn't blame him. What the fuck? Who were these people?

"What's wrong with them?" Kuroo asked, mostly to himself, because seriously? If they were truly both that stubborn and blind, they definitely were meant to be.

As much as he wanted them to realize their feelings....er, if they resolved their issues and combined those powers of pettiness, they might just be unstoppable.

But as Tsukishima said...

"They're hopeless, and that's why I prefer not to think about them," Tsukishima said, picking his book back up as he moved to the floor. Kuroo gratefully made room for him between his legs. Yeah, he sure did need the comfort after that story...

He saw Tsukishima's point. Some people weren't ready to help themselves, and he was forever grateful that Tsukishima hadn't been as stubborn with him. Tsukishima had taken a chance, despite his pride and beliefs, and how he sat snuggly in Kuroo's arms.

Right where they both belonged.

The Semi and Shirabu situation still somewhat nagged at him, and it no doubt nagged at Tsukishima too, but Kuroo wanted to rest his brain for now. He'd sure he'd been seeing a lot of the other two sirens now anyways, so he had to mentally prepare for wanting to bash their heads in...

He pulled Tsukishima closer, huffing into his shoulder. At least he wasn't blind. "Not everyone can have what I have right away I guess..."

Tsukishima halted as he turned the page, resting his head against Kuroo's chest gratefully. "Oh, and what do you have?" 

Ah, another success.

Kuroo didn't hesitate to tell him, the cheesy declarations of love spilling out until the back of Tsukishima's neck bloomed red.

 

\--

 

The thought of meddling didn't cross Kuroo's mind until much later the next day, after he'd gone through piles of homework and could only fathom dragging himself up one floor to crash happily into Tsukishima's arms. Until he got recharged, other thoughts were suspended.

Tsukishima sighed against him, relaxed, his body sinking into the plush blankets on his bed. Kuroo loved them, loved how they felt like clouds. They were familiar to him now too, and maybe that was where part of the adoration came from. Nights spent at the blond's house had become common, and Kuroo purred as he nuzzled his head against Tsukishima's chest, hearing the steady, rhythmic heartbeat he adored.

It was almost too perfect honestly. Was this normal? Perhaps everything about sirens had to do with harmony and music in one way or another. From Tsukishima's voice to the way he drummed his hands and tapped his pencils against notebooks...

Kuroo laughed as he felt Tsukishima's leg bounce against his, following the beat of the song playing lightly through his nightstand speaker. Because yes, Tsukishima  _would_  have a nightstand speaker.

Kuroo shook his head, fiddling with the loose neckline of his boyfriend's sweater. "You know, I can put on headphones if you really want to sing that badly..."

But Tsukishima shook his head no, voice as melodic and comforting as ever. "No, please don't."

It made Kuroo think of the one night they got drunk. Tsukishima, giggly and tired, had shrugged at him, his confession delivered so flippantly that Kuroo didn't think he understood at all what it did to him.  _"I only sing because of you, when you're not around."_

Kuroo loved him so much. And whether or not he super believed in the validity of soulmates, he would never regret taking a chance. He adored Tsukishima before he knew anything about the magical aspects, and it hardly made a difference in the end.

Still...

How could Semi and Shirabu not at least  _explore_  the chance that they were meant to be?

"Whatever you're thinking now is probably not good," Tsukishima sighed, but the affectionate scratch against Kuroo's scalp dulled the annoyed tone. Victory.

"So...what if we trapped Semi and Shirabu in a room and--"

" _Tetsu_."

"If we make them think the world is ending outside and they can't leave the room, maybe they'll finally come clean," Kuroo went on, and hey he had a point. Nothing brought people together like possible apocalyptic scenarios. They'd need to find a believable bunker...

The hand in his hair fell, and Kuroo tried not to pout.

"Tetsu, leave it alone..."

Unfortunately, holding back the pout was the extent of his adult ability. Kuroo whined, squirming in the blond's arms. "But I don't wannaaaaa."

Tsukishima pinched him, the ideal blend of pain without being excessive. Evil. "Well you  _can't_. They need to figure it out themselves."

Kuroo sat up, looking at Tsukishima with the most doubtful expression he could manage. Truly, Tsukishima never gave anyone this much credit. People were idiots when it came to love. Them included.

Tsukishima avoided eye contact. Point proven.

"They're not going to figure out  _shit_." So obviously, it was up to Kuroo.

"You're playing with fire," Tsukishima warned, and he tilted his head.  _Playing dirty I see..._

Kuroo tried not to focus on how the movement exposed Tsukishima's collarbones. Nope.

"Also," Tsukishima went on, raising a single finger. No one could argue with that. "It's been tried. You're not even close to being the leader of the 'get Shirabu and Semi together' attack squad. Terushima has exhausted all his plans. He probably cries every night about it."

"Can I call him?"

"Not in a million years."

Kuroo fell against the bed, hopeless. He’d yet to ask about this infamous Terushima Yuuji, but…one problem at a time.

At least the pillows were soft as he sighed into them. "Keiiiiii."

The blond didn’t reply, letting the silence settle. Ironically enough, the notes of a tragic love song began to slowly float into the room. Unfair.

And alright, maybe this was none of Kuroo's business. He had no idea what Semi and Shirabu's real history was beyond what Tsukishima told him, how they felt about soulmates or each other. They probably  _did_  just need to be left alone.

Then again, where was the fun in that?

Though, Kuroo had to admit, if he was meant to get involved, the universe would gladly summon his involvement when the time was right. It always had in the past. He supposed he could be patient for a little bit.

Just a little.

He felt Tsukishima roll over onto his side, and Kuroo automatically turned his head to meet his eyes. It was like a calling, an urge he couldn't resist.

And they said he was immune. Yeah right.

Tsukishima smiled at him, his edges softening beautifully just for Kuroo, and yeah...he wasn't immune to anything, and he'd always be one hundred percent okay with it.

"Fine," the blond sighed, his hand moving up to rest against Kuroo's. His finger immediately began to tap along with the music. "I won't ask you to let it go, just...let it go for now, got it?"

_Give me all your attention_. It went unsaid, but Kuroo heard it loud and clear. How could he refuse?

And yeah, the year was far from over, he had a lot of time to play matchmaker (not to mention a lot of time to drag Tsukishima into his schemes). He wanted to be selfish a little while longer, wanted to hide away and obsess over his own soulmate before he fretted over anyone else's.

He guessed he could wait; this would definitely suffice.

Kuroo was far from disappointed.

Instead he held Tsukishima's hand, cherishing it and not worrying about the distance left to cross, the kisses he wanted to steal. They had all night to do more.

Right then, he was more than okay with being patient, in all areas of life.

Kuroo leaned forward, like his words were a secret, the mischief and adoration dancing in his eyes. "Got it babe. For now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 sorry for any typos also, this was not beta-ed lmao
> 
> This was a nice break, but back to my multichapters I go...
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
